La tercera carta
by BrielHex8589
Summary: Tiró el pergamino en los escombros de lo que alguna vez llamaría casa y ahora eran sólo cenizas que él mismo había provocado. ¿Qué sentido tenía que siguiera en pie si le traía tanta nostalgia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yo feliz si los Marauders fueran míos. Pero no, son de Irati... Ah, no, perdón, son de Jotaká.

_01 de Noviembre de 1981._

No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice.

Supuse en ese momento que era lo mejor para ti y no me equivoqué, porque ahora estás a salvo... Pero estás solo. Y eso es lo que más me frustra. Era un plan perfecto, una coartada perfecta, y todos estarían a salvo con ella, pero quién iba a decir que podría haber una traición entre nosotros. La idea ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza. Aún en las peores posibilidades que llegué a contemplar no se materializó en mi cabeza ese escenario tan horrible, porque no era posible que nos traicionara… no lo era en ese momento. Bueno, realmente me equivocaba. Nos equivocamos todos confiando. Yo creí que podía confiar en él y ahora veo que me equivoqué...

James, Lily y Harry estarían protegidos; Peter era el verdadero guardián del Fidelio que los protegía; yo cargaba con los problemas si se sabía, porque el guardián debía ser yo y tú quedarías libre de cualquier acusación o daño que alguien pudiera hacerte... Era perfecto, no te lo había comentado porque te habrías opuesto tajantemente a no tomar partido en algo así, pero cuando le dije a James que no había un mejor plan, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y ya no había vuelva de hoja. Era perfecto...

Me equivoqué.

Porque Peter nos traicionó, y porque gracias a él y su mala costumbre de estar siempre a la sombra de los demás, a él y la poca fe que le tenía a nuestro bando, a él y su estúpida y errónea creencia de que El-que-no-debe-nombrarse era la mejor opción en la guerra, James y Lily está muertos... y Harry no tiene una familia.

Voldemort cayó, los Potter fueron sus últimas víctimas, ¿puedes creer que fue Harry el más fuerte, el que acabó con él?... Yo también, siempre supe que ese chico sería grande... pero jamás creí que sería tan pronto y a un precio tan elevado.

La noticia no tardará en regarse, _El Profeta_ seguramente cubrirá la nota en un par de horas, como mucho y la gente lo sabrá. Dumbledore hablará del Fidelio y la traición va a acabar siendo mi culpa, y por tanto me adjudicarán la muerte de mis mejores amigos, es evidente y no tengo manera de desmentir eso. No haré nada para evitarlo... Independientemente de si mi condena sea pudrirme en Azkaban o el Beso del Dementor, igualmente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer salvo huir como perro lo que resta de mi vida y la verdad es que he tomado una decisión bastante egoísta… Porque cuando murió Cornamenta, y vi su cadáver en el Valle de Godric, una parte de mí se murió también y ciertamente, su muerte es mi culpa.

Porque si hubiese querido seguir el plan original, y fuera yo el guardián del Fidelio, sería yo quien estuviera muerto.

Siempre te quejas de mi manera de actuar tan precipitada, de que siempre me tiro de cabeza al abismo y dijiste una vez que acabaría muriendo por ella. Ojalá no te hubieras equivocado.

Aquella vez, cuando casi me mato en Hogwarts jugando el último partido de Quidditch con Slytherin me preguntaste si había pensado en ti en algún momento y te dije que no; sí lo hice, pero no me importó… Esta vez lo hice mucho más de lo que crees. Esta vez fuiste siempre mi prioridad cuando formulaba hipótesis y sopesaba posibilidades en cada cosa que hacía. Pero no teníamos muchas opciones.

Decidí arbitrariamente, que el guardián fuese Peter porque sabía que si Voldemort llegaba a saber quién protegía a los Potter bajo el Fidelio iría por él y bajo cualquier método obtendría la ubicación. Contemplé que fueras tú, pero no soporté la idea de que Voldemort te asesinara a Cruciatus para obtener información de ti. Preferí poner en peligro a Peter, antes que a ti. Igualmente debí prever esta situación pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que Peter los iba a entregar en bandeja de plata?

Tenía que haber sido yo. Tendría que estar muerto yo. Y aunque no lo creas, estoy pensando en ti ahora mismo cuando afirmo con absoluta seguridad que tenía que morir yo. Porque ahora, por mi culpa y de mis estúpidas decisiones, sólo quedas tú. Y si yo estuviera muerto, todavía los tendrías a ellos. Porque joder, tenía que morir yo, ¡yo y no ellos!. Se lo dije a James una vez, que yo moriría antes y tenía que haberlo cumplido.

Vendrán los Dementores por mí en unos días… seguramente antes. No me voy a esconder. No voy a huir. Como dije, no tengo muchas opciones e igualmente, todas incluyen no verte para no ponerte en peligro y eso prácticamente es lo mismo que dejar que me lleven.

No sé si lo sepas, pero eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Lo son tú y James, de diferente manera pero lo son y no sé, pero creo que ayer los perdí a ambos. Ayer el destinó decidió que no nos había jodido lo suficiente y sucedió todo eso.

No tengo idea si te veré de nuevo. Pero si los Dementores no me matan, ten por seguro que sí, y en ese momento, sólo con volver a verte voy a recuperarme de lo que sea que haya pasado, porque ese efecto sueles tener en mí, como un bálsamo. A veces, cuando estás a punto de enfrentarte a tu destino de mierda, tienes permitido hacer esas cosas que nunca hiciste a plena consciencia y sin limitaciones. Te quiero, Lunático y jamás tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo así, sin metáforas, así que lo hago en esta última carta.

Desde aquella vez en séptimo bajo ese árbol, lo recuerdo de memoria y sigo creyendo que habla de muerte, pero esta vez concuerdo contigo. Ahora sé que también la muerte puede hablar de amor.

(Su cuerpo dejará no su cuidado;

Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;

Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.)

_Sirius._


	2. Chapter 2

Hizo una bola con el pergamino sobre el que había escrito y lo tiro hacia atrás, en los escombros de lo que alguna vez llamaría casa y ahora eran sólo cenizas que él mismo había provocado. ¿Qué sentido tenía que siguiera en pie si le traía tanta nostalgia?

Era la tercera carta que empezaba a escribir y la primera que terminaba, pero no lo había dejado del todo satisfecho. Quizá no era una buena idea contarle a Remus lo que había sucedido por medio de una carta, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta, golpes desesperados y fuertes que parecía intentaban derribarla... Supuso que ya habría más tiempo luego para preocuparse porque Remus supiera la verdad, igualmente no estaba en peligro y era lo más importante.

Se apareció y se transformó: Iría a buscar a Colagusano, no podía quedar impune.

Sus planes no salieron como esperaba y ya no hubo tiempo…

* * *

**N.A.**

Y eso es lo que yo llamo buscar explicaciones dónde no se necesitan. ¿Infinitas referencias al Marauder!Crack? Sí, yo las puse a propósito. Esas son de Irati (miss_jota, en su lj), porque ella escribió a los Maraurauders y en mi cabeza, yo los he canonizado.

Lo dividí en dos porque quería que sólo hubiera carta, pero ya no acomodaba con el canon y escribí lo demás.

_Primera parte escrita el: 20/06/2013._

_Segunda parte escrita el: 16/09/2013._

Pongo las fechas para recordarme que no soy responsable.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
